Flash Squad
Flash Squad was a subdivision of the 332nd Legion. History Training on Defalius Little is known about the squad's training while on Defalius, but it is known that they were exposed to grueling training as an experiment to see how the average clone would stand up to the training of a Republic commando. They were the first group to succesfully go through it. They became one of the strongest groups in the history of Defalius' training programs. The First Battle of Geonosis The squad was commissioned during the First Battle of Geonosis. The division was tasked with capturing the Glantorin Spire, which they successfully did without the loss of any men. However, a battle droid critically injured CC-1428, the squad's leader. The clone commander did not receive any medical attention until the fight had ended. Though immobile, CC-1428 did manage to protect himself with his hand blaster. The squad medic, CC-0888, tended to his leader's injuries by patching up his shot wound. At the end of the battle, a medical drop ship collected him and several other injured clones. Some of the other members of Flash Squad were injured, but in stable condition. Their commander was declared fit for combat after three days, and his armor was scarred with a large "gash" on the left side of the chest plate. CC-1428 received the nickname "Jock" for his skills with a blaster (having been considered a "rocket jock"). The Second Battle of Geonosis Flash Squad was sent to fight on Geonosis during its Second Battle, and were tasked with fighting off a Separatist base. Members CC-1428 "Jock" CC-1428 "Jock" was the leader of Flash Squad and an independent thinker. Though being somewhat "by-the-book", he did not obsess over standardized procedures or rules. He was known for being individualistic as well as a drinker and gambler often caught enjoying leave. For a short while, Jock was addicted to illegal drugs bought in Turshan's underworld. But, with the help of squadmate "Sail", he was able to get over it. CC-9699 "Sail" Sail was the squad's computer specialist. He, like all the other members of Flash Squad, had armor with the "theme" of the squad on it, which involves teeth and eyes on the helmet. CC-0888 "Racer" Racer was a very inspirational clone, and he was the squad's medic. He was once in a situation where he was the only suriving medic from an attack on a medical station. He was temporarily removed from action due to some trauma, but he recovered within two weeks time. CC-2523 "Snips" Snips was Flash Squad's weapon specialist. He memorized nearly two-hundred types of weapons. He made custom weapons for the squad, but as he worked on them, he came across many failures as well as successes in the designs. CC-9696 "Strangle" Strangle was the squad sniper, and he often took things into his own hands in serious situations. He seldom gave up on a task, and he completed any order he was given. He was considered one of Commander Jock’s finest men. CC-2012 "Basher" Basher was very aggressive in battle, which often worried the other clones and the Jedi. He was always looking to pop off heads and limbs in battle. He hoped that one day he’d fight sentient beings, not just “metal sluggers”. He is considered by his squadmates to be "obsessive", "unstable", and "compulsive". Category:Clone Groups Category:Squadrons Category:Articles with Redlinks